The present invention relates to a three-dimensional surveying instrument having an image pickup unit which can perform photographing with a plurality of wavelengths and to a three-dimensional surveying method.
Conventionally, as a surveying instrument, to acquire many pieces of three-dimensional data (three-dimensional point cloud data) of an object to be measured in a short time, a three-dimensional laser scanner has been known.
In the three-dimensional laser scanner, a scanning unit, which deflects a pulse-emitted distance measuring light in a measurement direction, is rotated, a measurement range including an object to be measured is scanned with the distance measuring light, and by receiving the reflected light, the three-dimensional data of the object to be measured is acquired.
However, the reflectance information of the object to be measured with respect to the distance measuring light is usually unknown, and a result, when the object to be measured is scanned with the distance measuring light, cannot be predicted. In the conventional three-dimensional laser scanner, it is necessary to actually scan the distance measuring light with respect to the object to be measured, perform measuring, output a measurement result to a display device of a PC or the like, also it is necessary for an operator to judge based on a outputted result whether or not a desired data has successfully acquired. Further, if the desired data has not been acquired, it is necessary to change a measurement condition, and scan again the object to be measured with the distance measuring light, and hence it takes time to complete the measurement according to the circumstances.